AKB48 Group 3rd Draft Kaigi
The 3rd AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi (第3回AKB48グループドラフト会議) was held on January 21, 2018 at the Tokyo Dome City Hall. Description Like the previous edition, the meeting was a public audition where a number of pre-selected candidates had the chance to be drafted into a team by a group of the team's representatives. Unlike previous years, the representatives were both members/managers and fans. All current groups (AKB48, SKE48, NMB48, HKT48, NGT48 and STU48) are planned to participate in the event. Team 8 did not participate in the draft. Member Draft Pool A total of 72 finalists between 11 and 18 years were selected for the 3rd AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi. Teams' Representatives Each team was represented by several members * Team Captain/Leader * Team Co-captain/Co-leader * 3 or 4 other members from each Team AKB48 * Team A: Yim Dayount & Jang Yeeun, Kang Lena, Kim Sohye, Lee Kaeun * Team K: Kim Sihyeon & Go Yujin, Jeon Somi, Song YuQi, Shin Suhyun * Team B: Jung Haerim & Jeong Eunji, Lee Chaeyeon, Park Chorong, Seo Soojin * Team 4: Lee Naeun & Asai Nanami, Im Yeojin, Matsumoto Hinata, Yeh Shuhua SKE48 * Team S: Muto Tomu & Abe Mei, Huang ChuYin, Kim Yewon, Sakaguchi Riko * Team KII: Matsumura Sayuri, Zhang XiaoYing & Arai Yuki, Liu LiFei, Shibuya Nagisa * Team E: Jiang Shan, Qiu XinYi, Ikuta Erika, Qing YuWen, Xu YangYuZhuo NMB48 * Team N: Azuma Rion, Omori Miyuu & Isogai Kanon, Takita Kayoko, Moriyasu Madoka * Team M: Tano Yuuka, Ishida Minami & Owada Nana, Goto Rara, Yoshida Akari * Team BII: Murase Sae, Murayama Yuiri & Ota Yuuri, Kusaka Konomi, Fukuda Akari HKT48 * Team H: Tashima Meru, Shiroma Miru & Jin Jihee, Saktia Okatapyani, Yabuki Nako * Team KIV: Takahata Yuki, Komada Hiroka & Miyata Manamo, Tanaka Miku, Yahagi Yukina * Team TII: Unjo Hirona, Jitoe Nene & Citra Ayu Pranajaya Wibrado, Oda Ayaka, Wang JiongYi STU48 * STU48: Fukuhara Haruka & Heo Jiwon, Kwon Chaewon, Shin Yeeun, Xu YiYang Draft Event Results Final Results * Team A (3) : Choi Jisu, Kang Hyewon, Kim Yeonhee * Team K (4) : Kim Suyun, Han Chowon, Kim Minji, Seo Yunkyoung * Team B (6) : Ahn Yujin, Kim Jimin, Kim Gaeun, Kim Minseo, Kim Sohee, Saito Haruna * Team 4 (6) : Kim Chaewon, Shin Yuna, Kim Minjoo, Jeong Dahyun, Shin Ryujin, Shin Jiyoon * Team S (2) : Nakano Airi, Otani Yuki * Team KII (1) : Zhou RuiLin * Team E (1) : Hirata Shiina * Team N (4) : Kawano Nanaho, Izumi Ayano, Maeda Reiko, Abe Wakana * Team M (5) : Sato Ami, Nakano Mirai, Omori Maho, Nishikawa Rei, Yasuda Kana * Team BII (6) : Hwang Yeji, Yamasaki Amiru, Yamamoto Mikana, Ota Riona, Yang QingYing, Minami Haasa * Team H (2) : Watanabe Akari, Ito Yueru * Team KIV (1) : Matsuda Yumi, Seki Ai * Team TII (2) : Baba Sayaka * STU48 (5) : Nakamura Mai, Oki Yuka, Yura Akari, Mizoguchi Aiko, Shinano Soraha * Unpicked Members (18): Arano Himeka, Baek Somi, Gwak Yujin, Jo Jueun, Kim Miso, Lai ZiXi, Li ShiYan, Mashima Kaho, Mimura Hino, Nakagawa Mion, Shiotsuki Keito, Shirai Yukino, Sogabe Yume, Sun YuShan, Wang RuiQi, Wang Yi, Zhang Run, Zhou Xiang First Round * Team A: Choi Jisu * Team K: Kim Suyun * Team B: Hwang Yeji → Ahn Yujin * Team 4: Hwang Yeji → Kim Chaewon * Team S: Hirata Shiina → Nakano Airi * Team KII: Zhou RuiLin * Team E: Hirata Shiina * Team N: Kawano Nanaho * Team M: Nakamura Mai → Sato Ami * Team BII: Hwang Yeji * Team H: Watanabe Akari * Team KIV: Kim Suyun → Matsuda Yumi * Team TII: Watanabe Akari → Baba Sayaka * STU48: Nakamura Mai Second Round * Team A: Kang Hyewon * Team K: Kim Minji * Team B: Kim Jimin * Team 4: Kim Jimin → Shin Yuna * Team S: Otani Yuki * Team KII: Oki Yuka * Team E: Oki Yuka * Team N: Izumi Ayano * Team M: Nakano Mirai * Team BII: Yamasaki Amiru * Team H: Yamasaki Amiru →Ito Yueru * Team KIV: Seki Ai * Team TII: Shin Yuna * STU48: Oki Yuka Third Round * Team A: Kim Yeonhee * Team K: Han Chowon * Team B: Kim Gaeun * Team 4: Kim Minjoo * Team S: * Team KII: * Team E: * Team N: Han Chowon → Maeda Reiko * Team M: Yamamoto Mikana → Omori Maho * Team BII: Yamamoto Mikana * Team H: * Team KIV: * Team TII: * STU48: Yura Akari Fourth Round * Team A: * Team K: Seo Yunkyoung * Team B: Seo Yunkyoung → Kim Minseo * Team 4: Jeong Dahyun * Team S: * Team KII: * Team E: * Team N: Abe Wakana * Team M: Ota Riona → Nishikawa Rei * Team BII: Ota Riona * Team H: * Team KIV: * Team TII: * STU48: Mizoguchi Aiko Fifth Round * Team A: * Team K: * Team B: Kim Sohee * Team 4: Shin Ryujin * Team S: * Team KII: * Team E: * Team N: * Team M: Yasuda Kana * Team BII: Yang QingYing * Team H: * Team KIV: * Team TII: * STU48: Shinano Soraha Sixth Round * Team A: * Team K: * Team B: Saito Haruna * Team 4: Shin Jiyoon * Team S: * Team KII: * Team E: * Team N: * Team M: * Team BII: Minami Haasa * Team H: * Team KIV: * Team TII: * STU48: Seventh Round * Team A: * Team K: * Team B: * Team 4: * Team S: * Team KII: * Team E: * Team N: * Team M: * Team BII: * Team H: * Team KIV: * Team TII: * STU48: Trivia * Previous - AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2015